While drilling a wellbore, a diverter may be positioned to divert any high pressure fluid resulting from, for example, a blowout, away from the drilling floor. A diverter may couple to an upper end of a casing or a riser and be positioned about the drill string as the wellbore is drilled. Traditionally, the diverter is positioned beneath the drill floor or rotary table and includes one or more outlets that may be coupled to exhaust conduits away from the drill floor.